


Bad Jotun

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Language, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bdsm (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You accidentally walk into Loki while he’s showering after a winter pool party. What you see threatens to haunt you forever, unless you can do something about it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Bad Jotun

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to EmeraldRoseQuartz and Latent-Thoughts for beta reading this for me! This story wouldn't be half of what it is without them!

You could not get it out of your head. No matter how much you tried, the image was burned into your brain and had been tormenting you for over a week. Oh how you wished you had not attended that stupid winter pool party. That was Tony’s idea. Tony’s ideas  _ sucked _ .

_ Last week, Thor had unceremoniously picked you up and tossed you into the pool, the freezing water knocking the breath straight out of your body. You awkwardly paddled to the edge, desperate to get out of the cold when Loki dived in, splashing you with even more of the frigid liquid. His head popped up, breaking the surface of the water as he grinned, his skin turning blue and crimson bleeding into his eyes.  _

_ “You are right! It is cold!” He chortled, before sending another freezing splash in your direction. Squealing, you scampered up the pool ladder and grabbed the closest towel you found and wrapped it around your shivering frame.  _

_ It was a few hours later that the incident happened.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The incident that was still haunting you. _

_ You had been picked up and dropped into the pool quite a few times. Loki had stayed in the water. It didn’t really affect him, what with his Jotun genes and all. And you were glad that he was finally comfortable in his own skin but did he really have to make the water colder?! But it was late, and the party was finally beginning to wrap up. You stepped into the shower that was meant for the pool, only to freeze.  _

_ In front of you stood Loki, stark naked, under the spray of the shower. _

_ “Oops. I must have forgotten to lock the door. I’ll be done in a few minutes.” _

_ You stood there, jaw hanging. And then you made the biggest mistake of your life. You looked down.  _

You groaned for the hundredth time as you tossed your vibrator to the side. Every time you thought of Loki’s cock, you became turned on, and your stupid brain thought about it a lot. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that nothing seemed to satisfy you anymore. Not your trusted vibrator, not the random man you brought back from the club, no amount of PornHub. You were ruined. And it was all Loki’s fault, you groused.

You were about to close the tab of the porn you had been watching when an advertisement on the corner of the page caught your eye. 

_ Bad Dragon Fantasy Sex Toys. _

You scrolled through their page a little, choking at some of the things you were seeing. Right at the bottom of the page was a little button that could possibly solve all your problems. 

_ Custom Orders. _

The next hour went with you debating with yourself about how ethically wrong this was. You could not do this, right? It was a violation of him, in some way!

_ But was it? _

At the end, it was your desperate need between your legs that won out over your logic, and you clicked the button.

Loki knocked on your door, wondering what you were doing. Downstairs, the rest of the group was having a bit of a dance party, and you had been in your room the whole evening. He smiled as you opened the door, and ignored the way his cock twitched at the sight of the thin house robe that covered you from his eyes. He had always found you delectable, and he had been craving a taste ever since he had laid eyes on you.

“We were wondering if you’d join the little soiree happening downstairs?” He smiled, his face open and honest. “And maybe bring some of your records? Tony and Clint have terrible taste in music.”

Your laugh was open, unhesitant. “Of course! Come on in, I’ll just hand you the records and then join you guys after I dress.” You opened the door for him to enter before disappearing into one of the rooms.

Loki looked around your living room, done up in simple but elegant tones of grey and light wood. There was a blanket thrown on the sofa, and your laptop lay open on a cushion. Just as Loki was about to look away, there was a quiet blip, and the screen lit up. And as Loki’s eyes took in what was on the screen, his pants tightened uncomfortably. 

He smirked. You were expecting delivery in one week.

Loki knew when your  _ shipment _ had arrived. Mainly because you had to actually go down to the reception and sign for it, but also because he had taken to going for a walk before the post arrived and then checking for packages, pretending like he was expecting something.

He waited.

You were so eager to try out your new toy that you practically inhaled your dinner that evening. 

“By the Norns, you might want to breathe while you eat.” Loki jested, as you swallowed another mouthful. 

“I have a new book just waiting to be read.” You mumbled, your mouth full again. Loki simply rolled his eyes, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

You finally made it to your apartment, after doing the bare minimum socialising with the team. You were practically vibrating with excitement as you kicked off your shoes and rushed to your bedroom, only to let out a small shriek.

In the middle of your bed was Loki, completely naked, completely blue… and holding your new dildo in his hands. 

“Lo- Loki! What..?” You stammered, suddenly terrified. 

Loki gave you a lazy smile, but there was no malice or anger in it. He held the dildo in one hand, brought it to the side of his hip before grasping his semi hard cock.

“You have a very good memory, to remember something well enough to have it replicated after seeing it once. A good memory, yes. But not perfect.” His voice was a low drawl, and it sent frissions of pleasure up your spine. 

But you remained frozen where you were standing. After a long moment, Loki put the dildo down and sat up.

“If you ask me to leave, I will, without a word. I promise you that. But I also promise you that this-” he gestured to the dildo, “-will not be able to give you the pleasure that I can.”

Loki displayed immense patience as he waited for you to answer. Meanwhile, your brain went through a million thoughts. Pros, cons, ethics, but at the end, lust and desire won.

“Don’t… Don’t leave,” you whispered. 

Loki’s smile was radiant as he leaned back into the headboard. “I’ll be happy to stay. Now, I think you have far too many clothes on. Strip, please.”

So stunned you were, so unbelieving at what was happening that you didn’t retort with a sassy comment or roll your eyes. Instead, you kept watching Loki, who had gone back to holding the dildo and comparing it with his dick as you undressed.

“As I was saying, good memory, but not perfect.” He said, his hand stroking himself, his long fingers gently tugging his cock to attention. “Of course, you would need to know me much more intimately to get the markings right, the ridges of my cock. But your toy is a little smaller as well, and definitely much more… lifeless.” 

You were undressed, a deep blush rising to your chest and neck, making your face red. 

“Come here, little darling.”

As you moved to him, Loki shifted, now sitting at the foot of the bed. Settling the dildo beside him, he reached a hand for you to take. When you put your palm in his, you realised how much bigger he was in his Jotun form, for not only did his fingers close over yours, they overlapped each other. His skin was cool, but not unbearably cold as he helped you onto the bed, making you sit facing him. 

Strong but tender fingers brushed your hair behind your ears, his thumb stroking your jaw. “I promise I won’t hurt you. Not unless you ask me to.”

Your breath hitched at the promise, and wide eyes looked into his as he leaned in. His lips were surprisingly soft, and you felt yourself relax into the kiss as his lips gently coaxed yours open, his tongue exploring your mouth.

“You taste divine.” He whispered, pulling you till you were sitting in his lap. Slow touches slowly began to burn into more frantic movements and his hands were in your hair, your hips grinding against his thigh as he nipped your lips. 

He was right. No amount of modifying any silicon would make any dildo feel as good as his hot, hard length that was against your stomach. The hand that wasn’t supporting you reached between you and cupped a breast, teasing your nipple till it was aching for more. And just then, he pulled away, lifted you and settled you back on the bed. You could not help the displeased whine that left your lips.

“Hush, little love. In time.” He twitched his fingers and your pillows gathered against the headboard, green seidr lifting and arranging them even as he lifted you and settled you in the nest he had made. You gazed up into his eyes, your hands reaching up and carding through his hair as he maneuvered you how he wanted. 

“You’re beautiful,” you mumbled, and his resulting smile made your heart beat faster.

“Not as beautiful as you, sweetling.” He kissed your fingers before pulling away. Gone was the tender smile and in its place was the cocky, self assured smirk. He picked up the forgotten dildo and placed it on the bed between your legs and grinned, his teeth flashing. “Show me what you were going to do.”

There was no room for inhibition now. Not anymore, and definitely not with the throbbing ache between your thighs. Biting your lip, you picked up the dildo. It was too big for you to hold by its base, and so you held it by the base of the phallus. You locked your eyes with Loki as you spread your legs wide, feeling a thrill when you saw his breath catch visibly when he looked down. You brought the head of the dildo to your clit and began teasing yourself with light circles around it, barely there touches. Your other hand reached up and gripped your breast as your hips arched just the slightest bit. 

Loki’s breathing picked up speed, and his hand wrapped around his own cock. There was something exhilarating about watching you tease yourself with a toy that was modeled off his own body, and he had to be very careful with his movements, for you were so enticing, so wanton and so fucking beautiful that it would be very easy for him to lose control.

You began to pant, letting your head fall back into the pillows, closing your eyes as you changed it up. You pressed the length of the dildo against your slit, letting your arousal coat it as you rubbed yourself against it, your hips lifting off the bed only to fall back in a rhythm that was slowly picking up pace. And then you stopped.

Loki’s resulting growl made you shudder, and as you sat up, you winked at him before you placed the dildo upright on the bed. You turned, so your back was to Loki, and steadying the dildo by placing your hands around it’s base, you lifted your hips and slowly slid the tip of it into you.

Loki almost went feral at the sight before him. You had moved yourself into such a position that he could see every bit of what you were doing, and as he watched the tip of the dildo slide into you, all he could think of was how much better it would look if he was seeing it from above you, feeling you clench around him exactly the same way your cunt was clenching around the dildo, trying to draw more of it into you.

The dildo was stretching you to the point where you were teetering between pleasure and pain. You gasped and moaned as you sank lower onto the thick, ridged cock, till you had taken it all. Tossing your head so you could see Loki, you groaned, your voice low and raspy, “If you are bigger than this… you’ll split me into two…”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back; or in this case, the Jotun’s composure. That one declaration, uttered low and in the throes of a building passion undid Loki. He growled as he crawled to you. Large hands grabbed your hips and you whimpered as he lifted you till just the tip of the dildo remained in you. His nose rubbed against the back of your neck, tongue flicking out to lick the skin behind your ear as he rasped, “Does this feel good?” He didn’t wait for your response, dropping you back on the dildo. You screamed at the feeling and collapsed onto the mattress, the dildo still within you. Blue fingers stroked hair away from your face, cool skin pressed against you. “Imagine how good the real deal will feel?”

Loki lifted you again, and you almost began to cry with the anticipation of falling back on that beast of a toy. But Loki lifted you off it completely, and nudged the dildo off the bed. He lay your trembling form on the pillows before crawling over you, caging you in with his body. He supported himself with one arm, and the other snaked between your bodies, coming to rest against your clit. That slightest touch had you gasping, hips rising as much as they could into his hand, eager for more.

“Needy, my sweetling?” Loki’s lips were against your neck, his voice reverberating through your body as you whimpered. Two fingers slid into your hot channel, and relief washed over you as you ground against him. But just as soon as they filled you, they were gone again. 

Loki didn’t give you time to complain about the loss, and you let out a soundless scream as your neck arched, body contorting around Loki as he slid into you with one smooth thrust. 

“Too much! Too much!” You cried out and Loki stilled within you, worried crimson eyes gently grasped your thrashing head as he forced you to look at him.   
  


“Do you need me to stop?” He asked, his voice quiet.

“NO!” Your hips bucked up and you moaned loudly again. “Please!”

“What do you need, sweetling? Use your words.” His words were whispered in your ear, but the command was clear.    
  


“Need more!” 

He simply chuckled, pulling out just a little before thrusting back in. “This much?”

Your head thrashed against the pillow as you cried out. “More… more! Please! Fuck me, Loki!”

“Ah, that is what I wanted to hear.” Loki’s chuckle was almost devious as he lifted you so you both were sitting. “Hold on tight, darling.” And then, without further warning, he began to pound into you.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as your head fell back, low screams leaving your lips as teeth dug into the tendon in your neck. You wouldn’t last long, not with the way his cock was throbbing within you, stretching you, ridges rubbing against soft muscles that clenched around him like a vice. 

Your orgasm crept up on you without any warning or notice, and suddenly you felt like you were imploding and exploding at the same time. Your head buried itself in Loki’s neck as you clung to him with your arms, legs and core. No sound left your lips, and the only evidence of your pleasure was the way your body went stiff in his arms, your hips stuttering against his.

Loki let you ride out your pleasure, now groaning harshly into your skin. His hips continued to thrust after your orgasm had ebbed and you simply held on to him in a limp embrace as he found his finish soon after. He released inside you with a roar, slamming your hips down against his and holding you there as he jerked within you. You mewled into his neck as his hips finally slowed, and he inhaled deeply, breathing the scent of sex and you in.   
  
Loki moved so that you both were lying on your sides, and as his hands caressed your back, he pulled out of you slowly, only to draw you back into his arms as he held you. Sated and happy, he kissed the top of your head as you snuggled into him. As sleep began to wrap you in a peaceful embrace, you mumbled into his chest, “Nothing is ever going to feel good again.”

You weren’t awake to hear the responding chuckle.


End file.
